Phoenix's Legacy
by fanficwriter-25
Summary: Bolt has a new daughter, but she doesn't know the difference of what is wrong and what is right. She will find out how important it is to make a few friends, and how it is important to listen to mother and father figures because that is all that is protecting her.
1. The Legacy Begins

**Welcome my fellow writers and readers, this is the sequel to "Lost friend". I welcome you back as we have a long road ahead of us full of thievery, treachery, death, victories, and loses. If you cannot deal with any of these I would sadly suggest you read something else that is full of happiness.**

**A/N: I do not own Bolt or characters associated with Bolt. The only things I own is this story and additional characters that I add in.**

**Chapter One:**

**The Legacy Begins**

It was a dark night out and the only light around was the small streaks of lightning running through the sky. The rain was coming down like a waterfall lost to the world. In this darkness there was a small flash of red fur, and just as quick as it appeared it disappeared as though it had just been a mirage. Then another flash, but this time it was white instead of red. Both mysterious patches of fur ran towards a small farm house, and when they got there they ran into a big white furred dog.

"Now Nix what have I told you about chasing the rabbits?" the big dog said stopping the red patch of fur.

"Sorry dad I was just having a little fun." Nix said.

"Yes I know but there are many more ways to have fun other than terrorizing other little creatures such as this here rabbit." The medium white dog said.

"Thank you Bolt." The rabbit said to the white dog.

"You're welcome." Bolt said "Now run along and get back to your family." He added. Now he looked back at his daughter and said "It's time for dinner anyway so come inside."

"I'll be just a little..." Nix started to say, but her dad interrupted her.

"Now!" he barked loudly. Nix sadly followed her father inside, and headed for the kitchen.

As they passed Mittens Nix looked at her and said. "Hey mom."

"Why do you seem so sad?" Mittens asked.

"She was out chasing the rabbits." Bolt said before sitting beside Mittens.

"Well then it's nice to see you inside out of the rain Phoenix." Mittens said.

"Mom I told you my name is Nix not Phoenix." Phoenix sneered.

"You and your friends can call you that, but I will call you by your real name." Mittens said calmly."You're only six years old and you already have a nickname, that's preposterous." she added.

"Yea well I don't like it." Phoenix said under her breath.

"Nix just listen to your mother and stop fighting with her." Bolt said with a smile.

"You know, you're not really helping out one bit here." Mittens said.

"Let's just eat and leave this conversation." Phoenix said.

As they ate Bolt talked about his adventures when he was younger. He talked and talked for hours on end, and when he finished telling his story Nix was already asleep.

"Wow wags you really know how to put people to sleep." Mittens said quitetly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bolt asked.

"Nothing. Let's just go to bed." Mittens replied.

"Alright after you." Bolt said with a grin on his face.

**Elsewhere:**

It was light out, and the country air smelled good, but in the eyes of one person this didn't matter. The reddish-orange creature was running in front of a few dogs.

"Alright dogs it's time to head west towards California, and while we are on the way pick up as many dogs as you can." said the reddish-orange fur ball.

"Yes sir Rhino." said the group of dogs.

"Let us take our revenge as a group against a cold blooded killer. We must march and continue to increase our size as a family so that we can payback our fallen and back stabbed brothers." Rhino said trying to get the small army of dogs motivated.

**So Rhino is starting an army to take revenge on Bolt. As this small army moves west what will Bolt do not knowing about this army of Rhino's? How will he protect his family, but of course this is not a storie about Bolt no is it? This is the begging of a legacy, and the top dog is Phoenix.**


	2. Training Begins

**paIn the last chapter, we found out that Rhino had started a small army of dogs to get his revenge on Bolt. The problem is we are not following Bolt's side of the story; we are following his daughter's side. Phoenix is having a bit of trouble coping with rules and listening to her parent's. In this chapter something is going to happen, but it is for Phoenix's own good. Keep reading to find out what it is as we venture along with Phoenix.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Training begins**

It was in the afternoon when Phoenix woke up. She stretched and headed towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Before she went around the corner she stopped to listen to the voices that she heard. It was her mother and father, and they were talking about her.

"Bolt what are you saying we do?" Mittens asked.

"Well she has to learn the importance of family and how to follow rules." Bolt said.

"How are we supposed to teach her that when you baby her constantly?" Mittens asked.

"Baby her…! This is the first kid I ever had and you expect me to just act as though she's not there?" Bolt asked.

"No. No. No. I just expect you to be a little stricter with her." Mittens answered.

"It's kinda hard to be strict because she is just a puppy, and I don't want what happened to me to happen to her." Bolt barked back angerly.

"Shh… you'll wake her up." Mittens said in a hushed tone.

"It's about time that she got up anyways. Have you any idea what time it is?" Bolt questioned.

"Yes I do but she has a long day of training ahead of her." Mittens replied.

Phoenix just couldn't take it any longer and she walked around the corner.

"Well what type of training do I have?" Phoenix asked politely.

"That's on a need to know basis, and I believe I want it to be a surprise." Bolt said.

"Well I want to know." Phoenix said angerly.

"I will tell you when I want to, but for now go to your corner and think about your attitude." Bolt said.

Phoenix did as she was told even though she didn't want to. She sat there until Mittnes came over. Before she could speak Bolt came running through the door.

"Let's go, your training stats now." Bolt said. Phoenix followed her father out into the field. She could see that the corn had already been harvested, and what remains of the stalks were turning brown. As they made their way across the field Phoenix couldn't help but to notice that her dad's steps were not making any noise at all. On the other hand she couldn't hush her steps for the cornstalks were crunching with every step she took.

"Todays training is about stealth, and so far you are not doing so good." Bolt said smiling.

"Sorry dad." Phoenix said.

"No problem. All you have to do is go slow and watch your step." he said. "Watch me." Bolt added as he continued to walk.

Phoenix knew that her dad was going slow but she didn't know why, and now that he explained she knew. She watched him as he analyzed the ground before moving forward.

"Ok, now you try." He said.

Phoenix started to follow in her dad's footsteps repeating everything he did. She thought to herself the steps.

"Step one, Analyze things that may make noise in your path. Step two, Walk slowly so you may not make a noise. Step three, Repeat the process." No matter how hard she tried she just could't get it right.

"Dad I don't think I can do this." Phoenix said cautiously.

"Don't think about it just act as though you are chasing down dinner through the fields and need to be quite to catch up." Bolt explained.

Phoenix tried and failed. After a few hours she had ahold of it. Now it was time to test out how well she could do. While her dad would go out and hide she would track him down and sneak up upon him. As he headed out towards the woods she gathered up his scent by smelling the ground where he had laid down while she practiced. Once she had his scent she stated following the trail of his smell.

It was dark out by the time she finally came to the end of the scent, and she could see her dad sitting by the tree a few hundred feet ahead of her. She started to sneak his way when all of a sudden he looked her way.

"Get down." She thought to herself.

When he looked away she popped back up and started to his way again. When she got close enough she decided that she was going to sneak around for cover and headed towards some bushes and trees, and from there she headed back to where her father was. As she jumped she grabbed ahold of him.

"Gottcha!" Phoenix said laughing.

"Ok. Ok. Well done." Bolt exclaimed. "Could have done better, but for a first go it wasn't that bad. Now let's head back to the house for dinner." He added.

"Ok. Well let's go." Phoenix said sadly.

"What's wrong?" Bolt asked.

"It's just I heard you talking to mom this morning, and I wanted to know what happened that you don't want me to go through." Phoenix said.

"It's nothing really. But I'm sure you'll never go through it, or at least I hope not." Her father replied.

All the way home she wondered what he could have gone through that was so horrible. But the way he described his life as a young pup growing up there was no way that anything bad ever happened to him. It puzzled her for hours. Even after dinner she was thinking about it. She finally decided to ask her mother. Phoenix started looking for her mother at the house, but couldn't find her anywhere. So she went looking for her mother out in the barn. The barn was big and it was as dark as midnight.

"It's going to be impossible to find her out here." Phoenix thought to herself.

"Over here Phoenix." Mittens said.

Phoenix looked around but could not see her mother.

"Where are you?" She asked. "I can't see you." Phoenix added.

"Well you need to look up." Mittens replied.

When Phoenix looked up she saw her mother sitting on top of the barn door.

"Mom." she said. "What happened to dad when he was growing up that he doesn't want happening to me?" Phoenix asked.

"Look it's not like I don't want to talk about it, but you're to young to know." Mittens replied.

"I heard you guys talking this morning and I just wanted to kn ow." Phoenix said sadly.

Mittens went over to her daughter and hugged her.

"It's ok there are somethings that we have to figure out on our own." Mittens said softly.

"How am I supposed to know what to stay away from if I don't know the cause of it?" Phoenix asked.

"Like I said you'll find out or you will know when it happens." Mittens replied.

With the final words of the conversation Phoenix headed toward the house to get some sleep.

The next mornin Phoenix woke up to the sound of what seemed like knocking. Bolt, Mittens, and Phoenix went to go investigate. As they aproached the door it came crashing down, as people in black masks ran in. Before they got to far into the house Bolt attacked them. As the first strange man went down, he had already charged at the second one.

While the second guy was trying to get Bolt off of him, the third guy ran outside. A few minutes later the same guy came in with a baseball bat. Both Mittens and Phoenix watched in horror as Bolt got hit over and over with the bat. The two men got up the third and took him outside. Phoenix went ober to Bolt's bloody body and nudged his head.

"Come on dad get up. "Phoenix pleaded.

Phoenix heard a sound from behind and before she could turn she felt something hit her, and then the world went black.

**Guys here is the second chapter, and I probably know what you guys are going to say "What the what.", but I told you this is a sad story and bad things were going to happen. Anyways lets get to it the shall we. What is going to happen to Phoenix? Is Bolt still alive? Find out later on in this adventure as we follow Phoenix and find out what she has learned.**


	3. The Unknown

**Last chapter three masked people came into the house. Bolt tried to stop them but got beat by a baseball bat. Phoenix also was hit with the bat. What is going to happen when Phoenix wakes up? Is Bolt going to be okay? Find out in the third chapter.**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Unknown**

When Phoenix woke up she was in pain. Her right shoulder felt as though it was on fire, and she couldn't move. As she looked around she noticed that she wasn't at home anymore, she was in a place that seemed to drain all the happy thoughts away. Everyone around was wearing nothing but white suits and the air smelled of antibiotics and sanitizers. The last thing she noticed was the bars that surrounded her. The air around her was freezing cold, and every time she breathed in her her lungs stung. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another dog.

"Excuse me." She said.

Slowly the other dog began to lift it's head and looked her way. She was horrified at what she saw. Patches of fur were missing from the dogs body and the right eye was white while the other was light blue. She could clearly tell the dog was a husky.

"Yes." the dog said. Phoenix could tell that the dog was a male.

"What is this place?" Phoenix said.

"This place is not a good place to be." the dog replied.

"Why is that?" She questioned.

"The people here are not nice to us dogs, and they do terrible things to us." the husky said.

"Like what?" Phoenix asked. "Sorry about all the questions." she added.

"Questions are meant to be asked for that is a way to gain knowledge." the husky said."As for you question look at me, and you tell me what they do." he added.

"Wait... they did this to you? How horrible." Phoenix said.

As the two continued to talk Phoenix began getting information on the dog. She found out that his name was Max, and he had been here for at least three months. He also had a family to get to, but he doubted that they would recognize him at all. She also began getting information on the place where she was being contained. The name of the place where she was is called Professional Laboratory and Research Services. Other wise known as P.E.T.A, and it was located in North Carolina.

Not only did they do testing on animals but they also beat the animals that they did tests on. Phoenix didn't want to be one of them animals.

"Is there any way that we can get out?"Phoenix said.

"There is but no one is small enough to get through it." Max said. "But you might be the right size though." he added.

"Alright I need to know where this small place is and I need a way to get to it." Phoenix replied.

"Let's put it this way, in the morning they start doing tests and they have to walk you to the lab.. Before you go into the lab you will see an air duct to your right." Max said quietly.

"Won't I be on a leash though?" Phoenix asked.

"No. As I said before they could care less about happens to you. Anyways as I was saying before you go into the lab you're going to wanna run to the air duct and get inside away from the entrance, and then follow it to get outside." Max explained.

Phoenix had all night to think about it, and as she said thank you to Max she thought to herself. She was thinking about the consequences if she failed this escape plan. She then thought of a plan and she decided to return the favor to Max. As the lights turned off she started to think about her mom and dad, and then it hit her. Maybe this was what her dad went through. If she made it out she would have to ask him, but for now she decided to try and get some sleep.

**Back at the farm:**

Penny's mom woke up to the sound of a vehicles tires screeching as someone had sped down the road. When she came downstairs she seen the front door lying on the floor. Nothing was stolen, but as she looked around she seen puddles of blood everywhere. She followed the trail till she came upon Bolt's body. Gasping in horror she hurried up and called the vet. She grabbed a blanket and put it in the cars front seat where she put Bolt's body.

"Don't move Bolt." she said

She then called Penny and told her the bad news and also told her that she was taking bolt to the vet and Penny was supposed to meet her there. All the way to the vet she kept looking at Bolt and hoping that he would be OK. It took about thirty minutes to get to the vet, and when she took him inside they instantly took him to one of the back rooms where they started to look at his heart rate and check for broken bones. An hour later Penny burst through the door, and ran up to her mom.

"How bad Is he?" she asked.

"I don't know hi didn't look to good when I brought him in, and they haven't told me anything yet."

"I hope he is OK." Penny said.

"Don't worry I'm sure he is fine." her mom assured even though she doubted that he was OK.

They waited for about another hour and thirty minutes before a bet came out and told them some good news.

"He is alive." the vet said as smiles on both Penny's and her moms face appeared. But of course where there is good news there is usually bad news.

"But..." the vet continued "We have no idea on how long he will live."

"How bad is he?" Penny asked sadly. Tears started to form in her eyes.

"Apart from the fact he can't walk he has two broken ribs and fourteen other bones that are broken. We can let him live or we can put him to sleep. It's your choice." the vet said.

This was a hard decision for Penny to make.

"How long for the bones to heal themselves?" Penny asked.

"With help it could take up to two weeks, but either way he won't be able to walk." the vet said. "But if he was taught again he could walk." she added.

Penny had to think about what Bolt wanted. She didn't want to be selfish but she also didn't want to lose a friend she had since she was young. Penny looked up at her mom and then back at the vet. This is a really hard decision to make. It was just like before when Mindy had asked her to "Give Bolt up." She had to come up with an answer and fast.

**That is the conclusion of the third chapter. As Penny has a hard decision ahead of her. What do you think shall happen? Remember Rhino is seeking revenge on Bolt and is trying to get to him by means of his family. There is a poll on my profile to select on Bolts fate. You have until 3-13-13 to do the poll. Good luck.**


	4. The Escape

**In the last chapter Phoenix woke up in a lab that did tests on animals. She met another dog named Max and we also seen that Bolt is still alive, but with the decision still standing on if Bolt shall live or die. We have another stunning chapter to continue on Phoenix's adventure.**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Escape**

**At the lab, 9:45am:**

Phoenix couldn't find sleep at all she was to worried about her father. She kept seeing his limp and bloody body just laying there. All night she wondered if he was OK. With her being up all night she was also able to examine the security guards movements. She needed to know those movement so that she could carry out the plan that she came up with yesterday. She waited and thought about what and where she was going to go after she got out. She didn't know how to get home but she was sure that she could find her way home.

As time passes Phoenix noticed that more people were walking around. Most of them had other animals, but one person stood out more than the others. This person wasn't wearing whit, it was wearing brightly colored pants. As the person came closer and closer to the cage Phoenix backed up further into the cage. When her back hit the wall behind her she curled up into a ball.

The person opened the cage, but did not take her out instead she put another dog her size into the cage. She watched the dog as it went into the other corner and did as she did. Not knowing where this dog had come from she began to get curious.

"Hello." Phoenix said softly, but the other dog just looked at her. Phoenix thought it would be best as to just leave the dag alone. As she turned her head the dog spoke up.

"Hello." the dog said shyly.

"MY name is Phoenix, but you can call me Nix." Phoenix said,

"My... My name is Jacob." the small dog said.

"It's nice to meet you Jacob." Phoenix replied."How did you get here?" she asked.

"I don't know one minute I was with my brothers and sisters and the next I was being taken away." Jacob said.

"That's horrible." Max said.

"Max please don't do that you scared me." Phoenix said jokingly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." Max said with a grin."So who do we have here?" he asked.

"His name is Jacob and he was just taken away from his mother, brothers, and sisters." Phoenix replied.

"See I told you that they do this kind of thing. This guy is just a pup and they took him from his family." Max said angerly.

"It infuriates me too, but trust me we will repay them for their cruelty." Phoenix sneered.

"Excuse me Nix." Jacob said shyly.  
"Yes." Phoenix said turning to the young pup.

"Someone is coming this way." he said. Both Phoenix and Jacob backed up against the wall. When Phoenix looked over at Max's cage she seen that he didn't back up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Why make it worse for yourself?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked, but before Max could answer the door to her cage opened.

"Come on get out here." A voice said angerly.

Max looked at Phoenix and said "Go or they'll beat you to death."

It took her a few minutes to think about it, but then she remembered the plan. As she exited the cage she heard it slam shut, and she turned around and mouthed something to Max. He nodded as she turned around and headed towards the lab. As they got closer to the lab door she scanned the walls for that air duct that Max had told her about. Inching closer and closer to the cold steel door she stated looking around fragrantly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the air duct.

Before running for it she looked up at the person to make sure they weren't watching her. As they neared the door she made a run for it, and as soon as she got in the vent she did as she was told. When the person got to the lab door she turned around. Phoenix watched as the person stated looking for her. Another employee walked up to the lab person and asked "Did you lose something?". It surprised Phoenix to hear the employee to say "No.".

"Well I guess this is as easy as it get." Phoenix said to herself. Now all she had to do was wait till the lights went out in order to help the other animals. As the day went on Phoenix watched as dogs went into the lab and only half of them came back out. Later in the day she watched as an employee walked into the lab with a dog she barely knew.

"Oh no." She thought. "Max." She watched in desperation, but as the day went on she didn't see Max come back out. She spent hours watching that door but no matter how many dogs came out none of them looked like Max. She watched for him until the lights went out, and then she put the plan into motion. She waited as the first guard passed by, then using extreme stealth she made it to her aisle of cages. She continued to use the method that her father had taught her. She continued on down towards the cage that she was kept prisoner in.

She opened up her cage using her nose and front paw, and the she told Jacob what she was planning. Just then she heard a very familiar voice from behind.

"Why did you come back?" Max said.

Phoenix turned around with joy as she acknowledged her friends presence.

"Max how did you get there I didn't see you come back out of the lab." she said.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is that you should leave before you get caught." Max replied.

"No. I'm not leaving without you." Phoenix said.

"Well there is no way I am gonna get through that small door." Max said.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Phoenix replied.

"Oh yea and what is that?" Max questioned.

"Don't worry about it just start letting the other animals out." she replied while unlocking his door to let him out.

"Are you coming?" Phoenix asked Jacob.

"Um. I'd rather stay here and wait for my mom." Jacob replied

"What if your mom leaves with us?" Max asked.

"It would be better if you came with us." Phoenix added.

"OK I guess I'll come with you." Jacob said.

Throughout the aisle they started to unlock and open the cages. Max and Phoenix told the other dogs to be quiet and go unlock more cages. Phoenix knew that they had barely enough time before the next security guard came in. Phoenix hurried up the dogs and as they opened the last cage the security guard walked in.

"Get em." Barked one of the dogs in the crowd.

All dogs rushed towards the security guard and jumped on him. Other dogs rushed for the door towards freedom. Phoenix grabbed Jacob and ran for the door. As they exited into the dark alley way Phoenix waited for Max, and as she put Jacob down he came out the door.

"Well you gave that plan a little thought didn't you." Max said.

"I told you that I would come back for you before I headed to the lab." Phoenix replied.

"Is that what you said?" Max asked. "I thought you were telling me goodbye." he added.

"No silly." she said.

Another dog approached them. She had Jacob and several dogs beside her.

"Mom this is Nix, she is the reason I came back to you." Jacob said cheerfully.

"Thank you for the help and for looking after my son." Jacobs mom said.

"It was no problem." Phoenix replied.

Phoenix then turned towards Max and asked if he wanted to come with her to her home.

"Um like I said I have family to get back to." Max said. "But since you helped me then I guess I'll help you get home."

"OK then let's find a map or something and I'll show you where I live." Phoenix said with a smile.

**At the vets:**

Penny had to decide whether or not to put Bolt out of his misery or to let him live.

"Penny they need an answer right now." her mom said.

"Alright here is what I am going to do." Penny began to say.

"Continue." her mom said impatiently.

"I'm getting to it." Penny said. "I will help him walk and I will take care of him until he can do so on his own."

"That's a big job are you sure you want to do this?" the vet asked.

"I'm sure." Penny replied."Mom I need you to call the college and tell them I am on vacation." she added.

Penny's mom just looked at her.

"Please." Penny said rolling her eyes.

"Before we operate on him we will need the owner to sign some papers." the vet said.

Penny spoke up."That would be me."

"Alright then follow me." the vet replied.

**Somewhere in the East:**

Rhino figured it would take him at least another two weeks before gaining up enough dogs to attack the farm. He had counted up to fifty dogs in his little army as it grew day by day.

"Excuse me sir." said one of the little dogs they had just picked up.

"Yes." Rhino replied.

"Can we rest I'm really tired." the dog said. Rhino looked at the dog and snapped his fingures, and two doberman walked up to him.

"Yes sir." they both said.

"Dispose of this little rune." he replied.

Both doberman turned on the puppy and stated to growl, and before he could run away they attacked. Fur flyed everywhere as they did as their master told them.

"Just wait Bolt I will repay the pain you caused to these poor defenseless dogs." Rhino said to himself.

**Third chapter complete. As the adventure continues Phoenix gains strength and knowledge from what she has learned in the past. Rhino is getting a bigger army every day, and Bolt has a long road of healing to deal with. What else could possibly happen in this story? Glad you guys took the time to read this story. If you would take another two minutes to post up a review I would be happy. Getting reviews helps me in two ways. One they help me notice mistakes I have mad, and two they tell me how well I am doing. Good luck writers and readers, and have a nice night/day.**


	5. Mysterious Memories

**Pretty much there is no intro to this chapter so just enjoy reading the story.**

**Chapter 5:**

**Mysterious Memories**

Max and Phoenix had been walking for an hour. They didn't notice that they had walked past several maps of the United States of America for they have been talking about the their life before their capture and imprisonment at the lab. Once Phoenix had told her story Max started telling his.

"Well let's see, after I met my wife we had two children." he said. "One male and the other female, and their names were Trevor and Jessica." he added.

"Well how did you guys get separated." Phoenix asked impatiently.

"Hold your horses." Max said. "Anyways as I was saying we spent the day outside looking for my daughter."

"Why were you looking for her?" Phoenix asked.

"Well the day before she went missing, and she didn't come home that night. So me and my son went looking for her in the woods. Both me and Trevor split up to look for her, and that's when I felt something sharp go into my side. As I looked around I stated to get a bit sleepy, and I decided to lay down and sleep. But when I woke up I was in that cage." He said.

"Do you know what was used?" Phoenix asked.

"Yea it was something they called a tranquilizer." Max replied.

"What about Trevor and Jessica? I mean do you think they were taken?" Phoenix asked.

"You know I have been thinking about that and I actually spent a day walking around in the lab looking for them." he replied. "If they were taken they would be in another place just like that." Max said sadly.

"Maybe I can help you with finding them but first I have to see if my dad is okay." Phoenix said.

"Thanks but I would rather do this on my won." Max said softly.

"Oh I understand." Phoenix said. As they rounded a corner they seen a park.

"Come on there has to be a map in there." Max said. As they headed to the park they seen a big white truck that said "P.E.T.A. Dog catcher" on the side.

"Oh no." Phoenix said horror.

"Quick into the alleyway." Max exclaimed.

They both ran into the alleyway, but as they neared the back Phoenix collapsed. Her world turned bright white and then back to the alleyways image. She was herself but Max had disappeared and in his place was a reddish-orange hamster and a collie. These two were backing up another dog.

"Hey I know that dog." Phoenix said.

As she walked closer her answer became clear. "Dad!" Phoenix yelled, but there was no answer. The two other animals looked in her direction, and then her father attacked them. She watched as the collie fell to the ground quickly. Then her dad grabbed up the hamsters ball and crushed it in his mouth. After he dropped the supposed dead hamster on the ground he took off. Phoenix watched as the hamster slowly got up and walked over to the collie. Phoenix then heard him say something and then she woke up.

"Phoenix are you okay?" Max asked. He sounded a bit worried.

"Yea I'm just fine." she replied.

"What was that about anyways?" he asked.

"I don't know but I think my dad is in trouble." she replied.

"Well while you were taking you little nap I checked on the dog catcher and it seems that he has left the pack, but some dogs that escaped with us were captured." he said.

"That sucks." Phoenix said. "By the way did you have a brother?"

"Yea why?" he asked.

"Was he a collie?" Phoenix questioned.

"Well I had..." Max started to say.

"Please just answer the question." Phoenix growled.

"Yea why?" he replied.

"Just wondering." Phoenix said.

"Well okay Mrs. Grumpy let's head towards that park." Max said jokingly.

"What do you mean grumpy I was just asking a serious question and it need a serious answer." Phoenix replied with a friendly smile.

"Sounded like you were mad." he replied.

"Well I'm not." Phoenix said. "Why would I be?" she asked.

As they both slowly came out of the alleyway they looked for any sign of the dog catcher, but it was all clear. Every road they went past they looked around the corner just to be safe. With no sign of they knew it would be okay to head on down to the end of the park. Phoenix thought the park would be a great place to stay for the night however Max didn't want to stay here.

"I don't think that it would be safe here with that dog catcher out." he suggested.

"Well when we sleep we can go into the grass on the other side of the park so that we don't get caught." Phoenix said.

"well I don't know it is still a little risky." Max replied.

"Well where do you suppose we go that would be safe to stay?" Phoenix sneered.

"I have a friend nearby here." Max said.

"Wait I thought that you didn't live around here..." Phoenix started to say.

"Um I met him a little bit before I was taken to that terrible place." Max said quickly.

"Okay then let's go." Phoenix said cautiously. She thought to herself as they walked."I'm gonna have to be more careful around him."

A little later they came upon a little blue house."This is it." Max said.

"Are you sure?" Phoenix asked.

"Yea. Why do you asked?" Max replied.

"It just seems so small." Phoenix said.

"you wait here while I'll go get my friend, and I will bring him out front." Max said.

As she watched Max walk away she noticed that her head became light. "Oh no not again." she said as her body hit the ground and the world around her became white. "Wonder what will happen here." she thought to herself. As the image progressed to put itself together she noticed her mom and dad talking, and when she got a little closer she seen the little fur ball from before.

Her father began to run towards a huge building that had smoke bellowing out the doors and air vents. Soon after her mom and the fur ball ran after him. So she decided to join the little race and as they got closer to the building she saw something that she couldn't believe, the hamster dashed ahead of her dad and was stopping something huge from falling and blocking the doorway. Her father then slid underneath the metal container just as it broke the plastic ball the hamster was it. She sat beside her mother ant the hamster with an open mouth wondering if he would make it out alive.

" .No." Phoenix screamed as she woke up from the nightmare.

She looked over at Max who had a concerned look on his face."How long have I been asleep?" Phoenix asked.

"Oh maybe two days." Max replied.

"Two days!" Phoenix barked. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well I tried but you kept growling at me. So I decided to leave you alone." he replied.

"Where are we?" Phoenix asked. Her vision was still returning to her.

"We are still at that little house." Max said. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I feel a little sick but besides that I fell great." she replied. Just then Phoenix heard something beep and something lit up around Max's collar.

"What is that?" Phoenix asked. She was mesmerized by the new collar that Max had on.

"Um it's nothing." he said. " I'll be back just stay here, and don't move." hes added.

"Okay." Phoenix said as Max went through a door that led upstairs. As time went by Phoenix's curiosity got the best of her, and she started to explore the house. She decided to no go where Max headed so she went through the door that led downstairs. By the draft coming up the stairs, she could tell it was a basement.

"Well let's go check it out." she said to herself.

As she continued down the stairs she found out that this was no ordinary basement. There was lockers lined up on the wall and another door that was made of steel. She continued to look around until she came upon a piece of clothing that she recognized. It was a pair of brightly colored pants, the same as the pair she seen the day Jacob was put into her cage. This got her thinking and when she came upon a bunch of collars that looked like the one Max had on, she took a closer look. ON the collar it said "Lab Security.".

She decided to look at the door that was in the room, and as she pushed a little red button that was on the floor the door opened. Instantly she could smell that horrible smell of antibiotics. Then it clicked in her mind.

"Oh no." She thought. "Max is part of security at the lab."

With questions about Max's real life she wondered if she should stay or if she should leave. Just then she heard someone coming down the stairs. Phoenix started to panic, because she didn't know what to do. There was no where to run and she couldn't face Max now that she knew that he was a lair and a traitor. As the footsteps became louder she began to get ready for a long talk.

**Guys another chapter in "Phoenix's Legacy" is done. As I continue to write these stories I seem to surprise myself as well as my readers. Yes I take time to write these stories but first they are put onto paper. I tend to be very unpredictable even for myself. Thank you guys for reading my stories. If you want to gibe me ideas or tell me about something in my stories, then please leave a review or PM me.**


	6. Losing Trust

**Welcome readers and writers to the sixth chapter of "Phoenix's Legacy". In this chapter we will finally find out about Max, and what he really is. Phoenix will learn a lesson that her parents have tried to teach her over and over, and Bolt well you,ll see if you read on. Many thanks go out to all the people that review my work and most of all, I thank Carl Minez for letting me use one of his characters.**

**Chapter 6:**

**Losing Trust**

As the creature crept down the last step Phoenix held her breath. The creature was a dog and it was a black lab. At first it didn't see her until she let out a sigh of relief.

"Who's there!" the dog growled.

Phoenix thought that the dog couldn't see her but as it approached she thought differently. She came out of the darkness of her corner.

"What are you doing down here?" the dog asked.

"I was curious and wanted to look around." Phoenix replied.

"Well you're not wanted down here." the dog said.

"Okay I'll head back upstairs then." Phoenix said sternly.

"Oh no I don't think that is going to happen." the dog said as he laughed.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked. She was trying to forge about being scared but as she tried over and over it kept creeping back to her.

"Nah I'm just pulling your tail. Run back upstairs and please refrain from coming back down here." the black lab said.

As he led her upstairs they saw Max heading back towards the house from a window that they passed.

"Please don't tell Max about this." Phoenix Pleaded.

"Oh don't you worry about that I will let him find out on his own." the black lab said.

As they got to the top of the stairs Max met them. He looked at Phoenix then at the black lab."Benji I got your message what do you need?" Max said.

"I found us a little wanderer." Benji replied pointing his right paw at Phoenix.

"I told you not to go snooping and to stay put didn't I?" Max said getting enraged.

"Yes but doesn't curiosity usually get the best of you when you are in a strange place?" she barked.

"It used to but that stopped when I made a mistake that cost me my family!" Max replied.

Phoenix was about to argue back but she didn't, she couldn't figure out what to say. So she decided to ask for the truth.

"Alright then what really happened to your family. So far I heard two stories and I want to know the truth!" Phoenix Yelled

Max walked up to Phoenix and got in her face. "Even though it is none of your business I will tell you but after I tell you I think you should leave." Max replied.

"No lying?" Phoenix asked.

"I promise no lies." he replied. As he backed off. "Every day I wonder why I had opened that door, why I had my son and daughter go in that house. I don't know why I didn't go in with them." Max started saying. "We had found a house filled with glorious things, things that could help out our owners get out of debt, but there was a deal involved and my family didn't know about it. Only I know in order to get the things inside I would have to sacrifice something I loved, and at first I thought it was my family but as it turned out it wasn't that. It was my own life that the other dogs wanted. As these dogs saw my mistake they took my family away and then they offered me another deal, and that was if I could think about someone else besides me and dedicate myself to a great cause then I would be able to get my family back. So I decided to work for P.E.T.A, but I had no way of getting employed." Max added.

"Well how did you get employed as security then?" Phoenix asked.

"Well as I searched for employment I began to hear rumors about Benji here hiring dogs for security, and so again I became curious and came here to look for him. When I found him he offered me a job if and only if I could become stronger and learn to care about others before me." Max replied.

"That's where I came in isn't it?" Phoenix asked. "You were only using me, and I told you that I would help you in any way."

"Yes that is where you came in. I actually know where you live and how to get there I just didn't know how to get you into the lab, so I got this here collar which enables me to talk to humans, and I said to some of the scientist that I knew about a great dog that would give anything to help out around here test wise, and I would offer my services as a test dog as well but they had to capture you and put you into the cage next to mine." he said.

"Wait you're the reason that my dad might be dead!" Phoenix barked.

"How would I know that they would beat him with a baseball bat?" Max asked.

"You knew that they beat the other animals that they tested so why wouldn't they beat my dad to get me as a test subject?. Phoenix sneered.

"That's true but you are not getting the point." Max said.

"What point is that?" she asked.

"The point of this is to teach me a lesson and you for one need to learn it as well." he replied.

"What lesson is that?" Phoenix asked getting irritated.

"The lesson that I learned so far is that no matter what don't always put yourself first as well as to follow and listen to what people tell you." he said.

"Well I listened to you and look where I am." Phoenix said.

"Yes look where we are." Max replied. "Out of that lab and you are close to home."

"That may be true but it's your fault that I am in this position and again why my dad might be dead." Phoenix said sadly.

"Yes and I'm terribly sorry about that." Max said.

"That isn't going to change a thing." Phoenix replied angerly.

"Look I'll help you get home and you can forget all about this little trip." Max said. "Oh yea by the way Benji."

"Yes Max." Benji replied.

"It's working." Max said.

"That's good!" Benji said excitedly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Phoenix asked.

"Well you see in them air vents that you were in..." Benji stated to say before Max cut him off.

"Let her find out on her own." Max said.

"Let me find out what on my own?"Phoenix asked.

"It's a surprise, but we have to get you home. But rest up now and we will leave tomorrow." Max said.

**At the vets office:**

Penny had signed the papers granting the vets to operate on Bolt. They were told that it would take several hours to finish, and when they would have to wait till they would release him to them. It had been a whole day that passed, and when the vet brought Bolt out Penny rushed towards him, but the vet stopped her.

"Why can't I see him?" she asked.

"We have given him a medication so that he would forget about the pain for a little while. Just enough to get him home." the vet said as she handed Penny some medication. "Give these to him every two hours and in three days the pain should leave his body, however if the pain is still visible bring him back."

"Okay so every two hours." Penny replied.

"Yes and these will make him drowsy and he will be a bit territorial while these three days pass. So no other animals can be near him." the vet said.

"Okay mom would you like to carry him to the car?" Penny asked.

"Yea sure. Let's go home and get him into a comfy room." Penny's mom said.

**Guys I am sorry for that short chapter, but don't worry I'll post the next chapter on this story later on this week, and the people looking for more of Rhino be ready cause you will not have to wait any longer. Next chapter we will continue on with his story.**


	7. Finally going Home

**Chapter 7:**

**Finally going Home**

Phoenix couldn't wait to get home for she was excited to finally see her dad. So she had trouble sleeping. Max stood outside the room she was in to make sure that she no longer got the idea to go explore the house. Phoenix couldn't help but to wonder what side he was on, but at least she knew about his intentions. She didn't know whether his intentions were good or bad, but she still wanted to help him out.

As the morning sun shone through the lonely window she prepared herself to be let out. Again it felt like she was imprisoned, but she felt strangely safe. She waited for the door to be opened but it took forever. "Maybe Max is having a busy day." Phoenix said to herself.

As the day carried on and the sun began to drop she began to pace inside the small room. She thought about what Benji and Max were talking about yesterday, and then began to think about the difference between before and after she went into the air vent, and what began to happen after they escaped.

"Hmm what could it be?" Phoenix asked herself.

She remembered her seeing her mom, dad and the hamster but she didn't know if it was just a dream or if it was real. Finally the door to her room opened and Benji came in.

"Come on I'll take you home." he said

"What about Max?" Phoenix asked.

"He is to busy at work to take you home so he asked a favor of me." Benji replied.

"Well he was supposed to take me home, but I guess it's fine. It's just another lie told by someone I trusted." Phoenix said sadly.

"Come on let's just get this over with we have two or three miles to go before we get to your house and I wanna get back before night time." Benji said.

Benji escorted her outside where they started to walk to the west. The whole way there was a very quiet walk. The only sounds she could hear was the sound of her claws scrapping the ground as they walked. As they turned the corner to her road Benji wished the the best, and stated to walk back towards his house. She couldn't wait any longer so she took off running towards the house and when she got to the front porch she noticed that the front door was back in place, but there was no dog door to be opened. She feared the worst for her dad. Phoenix started to scratch the door.

"Who's there." said a familiar voice.

"Mom!" phoenix yelled. "Let me in please."

"I can't, but come to the window I want to see you." Mittens said proudly.

Phoenix headed to the window where her mom was waiting.

"Oh it's really you." Mittens said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Mom I missed you." Phoenix said.

"I missed you to Nix." Mittens replied.

"Mom it's not Nix it's Phoenix." she said

Mittens then started to cry, and as she looked at Phoenix she tried to talk.

"Phoenix your dad..." she began to say.

"Where is he?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know he was hurt badly and was taken to the vet and they haven't returned yet." Mittens said sadly. Just as she said that Phoenix heard a car engine. She turned around and sat the red family car coming into the driveway.

"Mom they're back and I'm going to see dad." Phoenix said as she ran around in circles.

Phoenix waited for the car to be parked before running up to it.

"Back Nix." Penny said as she brought Bolts cage out of the car. Phoenix did as she was told and walked to the front door to wait for them, and as Penny's mom unlocked and opened Phoenix ran inside to her mother.

"What happened to you and where did they take you?" Mittens asked.

"Long story." Phoenix replied. "I'll tell you later but for now let's see how my father is doing."

When Penny brought Bolt inside she didn't put his cage down like Mittens and phoenix thought. Instead she took him upstairs and into her room. When Phoenix went and scratched on the door to Penny's room, Penny came out and said "He is alright but you cannot see him today. Go outside or something." Phoenix went downstairs to talk to her mom.

"Well I think dad is okay, but they won't let me in to see him." Phoenix said. "So I am going outside."

"Okay but don't go to far." Mittens replied.

As Phoenix exited the house she seen a figure standing in the tree line. As she was told she decided to not let curiosity get the best of her. So she stayed put just looking at the figure trying to figure out what it was. Just as she suspected it started to move in her direction. As the figure came closer she began to ready herself to protect her family. Closer and closer the figure came and soon it was in the yard.

"What are you doing here?" Phoenix growled.

"I came to see how your dad is." the strange figure said.

"You're not welcome here go back home." she replied.

"Is that a way to talk to someone that helped you?" the figure said as it came into the light.

"Max?" Phoenix asked.

"Yea, and you sound surprised to see me why?" he asked.

"I don't know." she replied. "After you didn't show up to take me home I Didn't expect to see you again." she added.

"I had to talk to you about something." Max said.

"Well I have to tell you something too." Phoenix replied. "By the way I noticed that most of you fur has grown back, but how?" she asked.

"Long story short I quit security and kept my word to give help to the discovery on how to gain hair back for bald people and this was the result." Max replied.

"Well it's nice to know that you will have your fur back." Phoenix said.

"So where can we go to talk?" Max asked.

"I know a place where we could sit in peace and talk as we watch the moon rise." Phoenix replied.

As they both walked through the woods little did they know that Phoenix's mom was following them. They continued on towards a little hill and as they began to reach the top the conversation began.

"I was thinking about what you had said about helping me find my family." Max began. "Are you sure you wanna help me after all I put you through?" he added.

"Well..." Phoenix began.

**Over in South Dakota:**

****Can't believe we had to come all this way just to pick up a few measly mutts." Rhino said as he turned towards the army of dogs that was following him. The heat of the sun was beating down on them as they walked they seemed to make a multicolored wave across the ground.

"Everyone stop!" Rhino yelled, but because no one could hear his voice he had to have the other dogs bark the orders.

"Mike." Rhino said. "You know what to do." Rhino told his lead dog.

"Yes sir." Mike said. "Everyone halt!" he yelled.

As he said that all the dogs ceased to move. Rhino climbed onto Mike's back and began to speak.

"Alright Mike you know what to do." Rhino said as he continued to speak. "Tomorrow shall be the day that this army of two hundred and fifty dogs shall head west towards California to seek the revenge that I have promised you, and by tomorrow night you guys will be on your way back home." Rhino said as Mike repeated to the dog army. "But as for now we shall rest and get up early tomorrow to start the journey that will change your lives. As for the rest of the day you can sleep and scrounge up food for yourselves." Rhino said.

As the dogs broke ranks they began to run around while some headed towards the lights of the city.

"Mike we have to talk." Rhino said.

"Alright sir." he replied. "But what about sir?"

"I fear that some of my many soldiers that some where along the way they started a rebellion and are plotting against me." Rhino said silently.

"What group of dogs?" Mike asked.

"Specifically I don't know, but I suspect that group of dogs right over there." Rhino said pointing at a group of at least twenty dogs. "Ever since we started having these breaks they started to group together, and they keep looking around and that raises my suspicions." Rhino added.

"I'll go check on what they are talking about. That is if you want me to." Mike replied.

"Yes would you please be so kind as to check up on that?" Rhino asked.

As he watched Mike walk towards the group he thought "I'm not sure about you either Mike."

**Guys that is the seventh chapter and as I promised there was a little more about Rhino and his large army of dogs. As they continue on the journey west he starts seeing strange things going on in his comrades. Question is can he trust them or are they really against him. That is also the end of this book, but don't worry another one is in the process of being made.**


End file.
